


love her anyway

by akamine_chan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Kaiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love her anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I find myself absolutely fascinated by the Kaiju. It shouldn't be a surprise; I do have a collection of figures that include Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and King Ghidorah. They live on a shelf in my office. :D
> 
> Totally unbeta'd, written while listening to _Miss Jackson_ by Panic! at the Disco; title from the same.
> 
> So far, Otachi has been my favorite. She's pretty damn kick ass, and awesome to boot.

She wakes, and the surge of memories brings a blinding flash of pain. She roars, and the Others roar with her. She can feel them all around her, they _are_ her. They are one, one mind in many bodies.

The urge to hunt is strong; the _sense_ of her prey is imprinted on her, she can feel it in her blood, in her bones. Below, the Masters prod at her, driving her forward with agonizing pain; she howls and swims _up_ , navigating the narrow passageway. Upward, through the crackling energy field that makes her shudder and twitch.

She feels something move _inside_ of her body, a reverberation of the Others, and it confuses her. She doesn't understand, and she screams out her confusion, and the Others soothe her, calm her. She lashes her tail and breaks through the portal.

The water is cold and it tastes awful, and she shakes her head, trying to escape the wrongness of it. She wants to go back, she doesn't like this place, all dark and wet and salty, but she's drawn by the lure of her prey. She turns her head one way, then the other—there. That way.

She flexes her claws and extends her wings a little, making it easier to swim through the murky water. She can feel an Other nearby, joining her in the hunt for their prey. She sees through his eyes, knows his thoughts, and they are one. 

_Machines_ , the Masters tell her, sending a shock of pain through her, promising more if she fails. She swallows hard to stimulate her venom sac, and the Other grows angry and rages. 

They break through the surface, into the air, and she roars a challenge, the Other joining in. Nothing will stand in the way of their hunt, and the Others left behind reassure them, _strong_ , _powerful_ , _perfect_. 

She screams in feral joy, and swims forward, to her fate.

-fin-


End file.
